


The Feelings We Share

by CopDog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, DJWifi, Episode: s02e02 A Place In This World, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Swearing, Pre-Relationship, cause i have Zero (0) plans for this fic lol, it'll mostly be marichat and adrinette though, may add more tags in the future, no beta we die like men, probably, rated teen just in case, this takes place a couple years after canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopDog/pseuds/CopDog
Summary: It's been two years since Marinette was gifted her Miraculous and became Ladybug. She's still a normal girl with a normal double life as a teenage superhero; she's still in love with Adrien, but she still hasn't confessed to him; Lila is still a pain in the ass; and so is Hawk Moth.However, one day her partner in fighting crime, Chat Noir stops by on her balcony practically begging her to keep him company with his lonely expression. So, she does. What's the harm of her letting him into her civilian life just once? It's not like it's going to happen again, right?Right?





	The Feelings We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, this is my first fanfic that I've written in years. And the first one that I've ever posted on this website. I'm just doing this for fun, so idk how often I'll be updating, but if this gets some people reading it, then I'll do my best not to disappoint. I literally have no plan for the plot, but I hope you enjoy, anyway. And, thanks for reading!

_ Ah~ Adrien~ _Marinette thought as she stared, unfocused, at the back of the aforementioned blond’s head. Wonderful, sweet, kind, perfect Adrien. Oh, she just couldn’t wait until she could find the nerve to ask him out. Then, he would profess his love to her, and she to him. Then, he would get down on one knee and propose to her, they’d get married, have three beautiful children, and---

She sighed dreamily, a wide smile spread across her flushed face. She could almost squeal just from the thought of it.

“-rinette! Mmlle. Dupain-Cheng!” Mme. Mendeleiev shouted, sternly. 

Marinette jumped straight up out of her seat, completely startled out of her dazed daydream. “I wasn’t staring at Adri- I-I mean! Uh! Y-yes?” she stammered, now red from embarrassment, instead of admiration.

“Would you care to repeat what I just said? Or were you too busy daydreaming to pay attention during class?”

At this point, the whole class had turned to stare at her, some in sympathy, some (mostly Chloe and Lila) snickering. Even Adrien had turned around, giving her a small, sympathetic smile.

“S-sorry Mme. Mendeleiev. I just, uh, didn’t get enough sleep last night. It won’t happen again,” answered Marinette, ashamedly, slowly sitting back down. It was true, she hadn’t gotten a whole lot of sleep last night. She had been too busy fighting the latest akuma, Captain Insomnia. He sure lived up to his name. Wasn’t there any time of day that was safe from Hawk Moth’s terror?

The teacher regarded her for a moment. She sighed, giving her one last disappointed glare. “See to it that it doesn’t. This lesson will be on the upcoming test.” And, with that, she turned back to the board and resumed teaching. 

“Girl, you’ve seriously got it bad,” Alya whispered with a knowing glance and smirk in her direction.

She really did have it bad. All Adrien had done this morning was ask if she had slept well. That simple inquiry had been enough to send her heart and sleep-deprived mind soaring through the clouds. She knew that he asked because he was so sweet, and kind, and-- 

A really good friend. 

And, as frustrated as that phrase made her, she couldn’t help but treasure that place she held in his heart. Because it meant that she was important to him, in some way.

And, one day that could change, if she managed to get over her nervousness of confessing to him.

She had managed to make good progress since she was fourteen, though, to even get to that point. For the most part, Marinette no longer stuttered around him, if they were just hanging out as just friends. 

It was quite an accomplishment, if she did say so herself. 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Marinette finally turned her attention back to class. She really couldn’t afford to fail this upcoming test. She’d missed too much school fighting crime as it was. 

* * *

“Ugh! I don’t get it!” Marinette grumbled, her hands pulling at her pig-tails in frustration. “I really wish I hadn’t zoned out in class…”

Tikki nudged her comfortingly on the cheek. “How about you take a break, Marinette. You’ve been staring at this problem for a while. Maybe looking at it with a fresh mind will help!” 

Marinette sighed. “Yeah… maybe.” She patted the kwami’s head with a small smile, “Thanks, Tikki.”

“You’re welcome!” she said, smiling back. 

Marinette pushed herself away from her desk, twisting around in her chair, glancing around her bedroom. It hadn’t changed much over the last couple years, for the most part. It was still very, _ very _ pink; her desk, computer, chaise, and bed were all where they’d always been; and pictures upon pictures still lined the walls. However, those pictures that were once all plastered with Adrien’s fashion shoots from various magazines were replaced with pictures of all of her classmates. Though, Adrien was still in most of them. 

She was pulled out of her reminiscing as her gaze shifted to her window in surprise. Marinette started her physics homework as soon as she had gotten home from school, which was around the middle of the afternoon. But now, it was dark outside! Had those few hours really passed that quickly? Clearly, she really did need a study break. Her exhausted brain deserved it.

The dark-haired girl stood up and stretched, deciding to go water her plants on her balcony. In her haste to properly study, she had forgotten to take care of them, as she normally did after school. Better late than never, she supposed. Besides, the open air could help freshen her mind a bit. With that thought, Marinette climbed to her balcony. 

* * *

“Purrincess?” Someone whispered softly, poking gently at her shoulder. 

“Hm?” 

“Princess.”

She groaned.

“Marinette, if you don’t wake up and go inside, you’re going to get sick.”

“Inside…?” Marinette’s eyes shot open and she jumped up from where she lay on the lounge chair adorning the balcony.

Only for her head to connect with something. Hard.

“Owww!” Marinette whined, her right hand flying to the sore spot on her forehead. She brushed her fingers over it as if to inspect the damage.

“Ouch!” Chat Noir yelped, doing the same.

“Chat Noir?!”

Quickly taking his hand from his forehead, he bowed with a flourish. He was obviously trying to look suave. (It was only half-working.) “At your service, Princess.” His emerald eyes sparkled at her and a flirty grin spread across his face. 

Confused, Marinette, glanced around frantically. “What are you doing here? Is there an akuma?”

“Not at all. I was just patrolling the area and I noticed that you were asleep on your balcony. It’s a chilly night, so I figured I should wake you.” He gently lifted her had to his lips. “I wouldn’t want my princess to cat-ch a cold, now would I?” With a soft kiss to her hand, he winked.

Right. It was his turn to patrol, wasn’t it? 

Shaking her head, Marinette rolled her eyes. She retracted her hand and she stood up with a joking twinkle in her bluebell eyes. “That _ would _ be quite tragic, wouldn’t it? Thank you, my valiant knight in shining leather.” 

“Mew are very welcome.”

There was a moment of silence between them. The still night air settling on them as they stared at each other, their expressions tinged with light amusement.

Then, Marinette remembered why she was on her balcony in the first place. 

Her eyes widened in realization, then she face-palmed “Oh no! My physics homework! I can’t believe I fell asleep! It was only supposed to be a short break!”

She sprung over to the trap door leading down into her bedroom.

Chat tilted his head to the side, following her movements curiously. 

“Sorry to cut this short, Chat, but I really need to get back to work. I can’t afford to fail my test tomorrow, I’m already struggling enough as it is.” 

“Physics, you say? If you’d like, I could help. I’m the cat’s meow when it comes to that subject. If I do say so myself.” 

Marinette considered it for a moment. She _ could _use help since she was struggling a lot earlier. Ah, but it was probably late, and she couldn’t possibly trouble him more. Between the last akuma they fought and this patrol, he had to be more exhausted than she was.

Plus, him interacting with her civilian self unnecessarily was a dangerous endeavor.

“That’s a sweet offer, kitty, but didn’t you say you were on patrol? I wouldn’t want to delay you any more than I already have.” 

“I insist, princess. I was pretty much done with patrol, anyway. Besides, what kind of hero would I be if I let a damsel in distress such as yourself fail her highly important test?” 

She considered him once more. Under any other circumstances, she might have resolutely turned him away. After all, she had a secret identity to keep intact. And Chat really shouldn’t be fraternizing with civilians, even if she wasn’t just any old civilian. 

Maybe it was the slight strain in his voice or the hint loneliness of his expression, but something about him seemed desperate for some company.

And she really did need some help with her homework. 

So, who was she to deny her kitty’s offer a second time? This was only going to be a one time thing, anyway... 

...right?


End file.
